I Love My Kids
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will is with Goolsby, when he puts something in his drink. What will happen to Will? My version of the season 2 finale. I love writing on fanfiction.


Will took another sip off his drink.

"Can I give you a piece of advice? Don't tell your kids. It'll shake their confidence at Nationals, they won't perform as well," Goolsby told him.

Will sighed and looked at him.

"I hate my kids. I would literally whip them if I could. Every time I see them... achieving... it just reminds me of everything I missed out on," Goolsby said

"I love my kids," Will smiled.

"What? No, you don't. They're hideous. My kids are at least attractive. Yours look like they haven't been baked properly,"

Will laughed slightly

"I've watched them grow in to mature young men and women... And that's been the... joy of my life," Will said realising what they meant to him.

Goolsby shifted uncomfortably.

"You're tearing up. People are starting to stare. I bet they think I've just broke up with you. See you on the ice, Schuester," Goolsby smirked tapping him on his arm before leaving.

* * *

><p>Will walked through the door carrying 7 pizza boxes. He had a pain in his chest and it had been there for several minutes now, since he had left the bar. He ignored it and smiled.<p>

"All right guys, who's up for some real New York City... pizza?" Will asked. He smiled at first then he saw them all looking sad and doing nothing.

"We heard," Quinn said.

"Heard what?" He asked.

"About you leaving to be on Broadway," Mercedes replied.

He looked at them and sighed. He put the pizza's down. The pain in his chest was getting stronger and he nearly doubled over.

"Look... I haven't made up my mind about anything," Will told them.

"We get it... and were happy for you," Kurt said.

"You've inspired us in so many ways, so... this is just another," Rachel tried to smile, with a tear in her eye.

Will blinked a few times, fighting back tears. And trying to stop from clutching his chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe. What the hell was happening?

"I don't understand. W-who told you guys?" He asked breathless.

"Goolsby," Tina replied.

Will waited a second, feeling his heart beat getting faster. Mike looked up at him.

"Are you okay, Mr Schue?" Mike asked.

Will couldn't breathe, he knew something was wrong. He replied with the last bit of energy he had.

"I'm not going. I'm staying with you guys. I had my moment on that stage and it was glorious. But you and I... have some unfinished business to take care of," He stated firmly.

The students smiled but their smiles turned to worried looks, as their teacher collapsed to the floor. Everyone was crowded around him immediately. They were panicking and repeating his name over and over.

"Mr Schue!" Finn shouted his heart racing as he ran to his teacher.

"Mr Schue?" Puck asked getting up from where he was sitting.

"Is he okay?" Kurt asked concerned.

Rachel began searching for a pulse with shaking hands, while Quinn checked if he was breathing.

"H-he's not breathing," Quinn confirmed afraid.

"No pulse either," Rachel said.

Everyone looked terrified. This was their teacher, who was like a father to them. They all began to get tears in their eyes, as they looked at Will's pale, still form. Finn knew he wouldn't be able to get that image out of his head, as long as he lived.

"I'll call 911," Mike said grabbing his cell from his pocket, and pressing in the three numbers.

"We need to do something, we can't let him die," Tina stated.

"Do that kissing thingy," Brittany told them.

"What are you on about Britt?" Santana asked.

"She means the kiss of life," Lauren pointed out.

"Who knows CPR?" Finn asked taking control.

A few hands went up slowly. Finn knew more people in the room knew it, but probably didn't want to be involved.

"Do it then," Puck shouted at Sam and Rachel.

Rachel nodded and quickly knelt by her teachers head. Sam knelt by his side waiting for Rachel to start. She put her thumb and index finger on his chin and her other hand on his forehead. She tilted his head backwards. She hesitated a moment.

"Just do it!" Santana yelled in panic.

"It's not that hard!" Brittany said.

Rachel snapped out of her trance, pinched her teacher's nose with her left hand, giving her better access to his mouth and knelt down giving him a breath. She sat back as his chest rose and fell. Rachel waited a second and gave another breath. There was no movement from Will.

"They're on their way, I'll meet them at the entrance," Mike said getting up. He left the room quickly followed by Tina.

Sam then got up on his knees and placed his hands on Will's sternum. The whole room was in silence as he did the 30 compressions. He felt his teachers ribs pop and he flinched at the sound.

"Please breathe Mr Schue!" Sam shouted.

Rachel checked for a pulse again, still not finding one.

"He still hasn't got a pulse," Rachel said.

"Can't you do anything right?" Santana asked, shouting.

"At least I'm trying to help!" Rachel shouted back.

"It's not her fault!" Artie butted in.

"Just stop argueing!" Kurt ordered.

"Best fight ever," Lauren smiled.

"Stop it, all of you! Mr Schue's life is in your hands. And your argueing and not helping him," Mercedes added.

Everyone shut up and looked ashamed of themselves.

Rachel quickly went back to giving him breaths. His lips were cold now and Rachel shuddered at the feeling of breathing warm air, in to her teacher's lungs. Sam took over with compressions again, counting under his breath, terrified of losing a beat.

"Come on Mr Schue!" Finn urged, feeling a tear roll down his cheek.

Most of the glee club were crying, as their teacher lay lifeless on the ground. Sam and Rachel continued the cycle for a few minutes, and then they heard sirens. A minute or so later, two paramedics ran in to the room with a bag.

They took over the situation and everyone backed up a bit. The woman paramedic checked for a pulse, while the man got out a defibrillator. The woman quickly opened Will's shirt and sat back.

"Charging," The man said.

He waited a few seconds.

"Clear!" He said before putting the paddles on Will's chest.

Will's body twitched and his head lolled to the side. Nothing happened and the students hugged each other. Finn held Rachel in his arms as she cried.

"Charging," The man announced.

The woman leaned down and gave Will a quick breath, then sat back on her knees.

"Clear!" He said.

He placed the paddles on Will's bare chest again and his body twitched a lot more. This time Will began wheezing and gasping.

"I've got a pulse," The woman said.

All the students sighed in relief, as their teacher came back to the land of the living.

The woman paramedic placed Will on a stretcher, while the man placed an oxygen mask on his face. Will's eyes were still closed, but they were happy knowing he was okay.

* * *

><p>A while later the Glee club had found out what had happened. Will had a cardiac arrest caused by Cyanide Poisoning. Which had been in a tablet. When they went in to his room, they watched him rest. All they could hear was the beeping of the machines in the room and the sound of their breathing. It was about 1 hour later when he woke up, but it had felt like days to them.<p>

"Mr Schue!" Rachel smiled.

"Thank god, your okay," Kurt said.

"You scared us," Mercedes told him.

"You better not do that again," Brittany warned.

"We were so worried," Finn smiled.

They all hugged him and he smiled slighty, looking around. Why was he in a hospital? He was in the hotel room before, and now he was in a hospital bed with his kids around him.

"W-what am I doing here?" Will asked.

"You had a cardiac arrest, whatever that is," Finn said dumbly.

Will laughed slightly, at Finn's expression on his face.

"You had Cyanide poisoning. It was in a tablet you took and you passed out in the hotel room," Tina told him.

"You wouldn't be alive, if it wasn't for Sam and Rachel," Lauren smiled.

"Yeah they did CBR," Brittany pointed at Rachel and Sam.

"Britt, it's called CPR, not CBR," Quinn laughed at her friend.

"Anyway, I feel sorry for you. You were kissed by Berry, and touched up by Trouty Mouth," Santana added.

"Stop calling me Trouty Mouth," Sam nearly shouted.

"Anyway it wasn't a kiss, it was mouth-to-mouth. I learned it a while back and I knew one day I'd need it and-" Rachel began.

"Shut up Berry," Puck moaned, tired of her going on.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Finn ordered.

Will looked at his students, he was going to shout but didn't.

"Stop it please," He said calmly. "Thank you for saving my life, Rachel and Sam. The rest of you behave!"

After a while they apologised and asked him loads of questions.

"So how did you get Cyanide poisoning?" Artie asked.

Will thought for a moment. When he was with Goolsby at the bar. Goolsby had ordered the drinks, while Will had gone to use the restroom. He must have put the tablet in his drink.

"It was Goolsby," Will confirmed.

Everyone looked shocked.

"How did he do it?" Mike asked.

"I had met him in the hotel and we went to the bar. He ordered the drinks, so he must have slipped it in when I was in the men's room," Will replied.

"That's it, I'm gonna kick his ass!" Puck said hitting his palm with his fist.

"No one is kicking anyone's ass. And if anyone does, it will be me," Will smiled.

"What is Cyanide Poisoning?" Brittany asked.

"It's a nasty thing, that stops your body getting oxygen. It can cause heart attacks and seziures," Will said slowly to her.

"I'm so glad your okay," Sam smiled.

"Thanks. And how long have I been here?" Will asked.

"About 1 hour and a half..." Mercedes predicted.

"I'm actually surprised your alive. Rachel was fussing about for so long," Santana said.

"I wasn't fussing, I was argueing with you. You were saying I wasn't doing it right, when I am certified," Rachel pointed out.

"Please stop it. You saved me, and thats all that matters. I appreciate what you did for me," Will said again.

"Fine we will stop it, if you promise, not to scare us like that ever again," Finn smiled.

They all laughed and Will smiled at them, thinking about what he had said to Goolsby.

"Deal. And I love you guys," Will smiled, he was proud to be their teacher.

"We love you too Mr Schue," They replied hugging him again.

Thanks for reading. I know it's rubbish, but I was bored in my German lesson... Please review :)


End file.
